Revenge
by KyrstalKate
Summary: Summary: The kingdom is rejoicing. Snow White has just had her daughter, Emma. Her stepmother, Regina, is estatic. Her half-sister, Isabella? Not so much. With Isabella out for revenge, no one is safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

Snow White walked into the palace, her dark curls falling out of place. She was a mess.

She walked past the silent guards and burst into the queen's bedroom.

Regina sat at her vanity. She rose, her lilac nightgown falling loosely around her body.

"Snow." she said softly.

Snow crossed the room and hugged her stepmother, sobs racking her body. Regina folded her arms around the young girl and stroked her hair. The other woman moved them to her still ruffled up bed.

Regina waited for awhile as Snow slowly regained her composture. Then she pulled back.

"Snow sweetie, what happened?" asked the concerned queen.

"James and I found a greenish-grey powder lining my cup. We think his father poisoned me. And the poison will prevent me for bearing children." sobbed Regina.

"Oh Snow." Regina gasped. Her rage began bubbling down in her stomach.

"And that's not the worst of it. There isn't a known cure according to the Blue Fairy." Snow White said.

"Don't worry my darling. You just rest. I'll send for James, you two will stay here. I will talk to King George." Regina said, stroking her stepdaughter's hair.

"Are you sure?" asked Snow, not wanting to be a burden but secretly relieved.

"I am sure." Regina placed a kiss on Snow White's head. "Now. It's high time you rested. I'll send for James. Nix!"

A guard came in, bowing.

"Nix, be a doll and escort Queen Snow to her room. Make sure no one enters." Regina ordered.

"Even Princess Isabella?" asked Nix.

"Especially Princess Isabella. If you can, keep the news from getting to her. Also, send in Helena." Regina said. "Now, go with Nix darling."

Snow gave her stepmother a kiss on the cheek before leaving with the guard. A couple minutes later, a young servant girl with light red hair and green eyes entered.

"Helena, will you be a dear and help me change? Also, send news of my arrival to George. I'd hate to call unannounced." Regina said, slipping out of her lilac night gown. She slipped on her corset and brassiere, which Helena helped lace up. She chose a dark teal colored gown for her visit.

It was made of velvet, and rather basic for Regina's closet. It had no embroidery, lace, or beading. It was just rather fitted around the chest, stomach, and waist, and flared out just past the hips. She chose a light cream colored cloak to wear during the journey. It was nearly winter after all.

Within ten minutes she was in her coach. She knew George would receive her-the sleazy king always made time for attractive, powerful women.

She adjusted her towering ponytail, and smiled.

She had had Helena send for James so Snow would have someone to be with while she was away.

After awhile, she trotted up to the gates of George's castle. Two guards were waiting for her. They walked her up to the study of George, where the king was waiting.

"Regina, darling...how are you?" he asked, kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm well George, thank you." she smiled. "I actually just talked to Snow."

"Snow? How is she?" asked George, smiling. "When will she give me grandchildren?"

"You approve of Snow and James?" Regina said, taken aback.

"Yes! Of course! Midas's daughter fell for one of my knights. They're wedding tomorrow. I'm happy for the two of them! Now, will they have an heir?" asked George playfully.

"Um, soon. Snow didn't really want to talk about that." Regina lied.

She knew, however, George didn't poison Snow.

And she knew the other person that did.

Later that day, Regina burst into the a bedroom.

"Couldn't you have knocked?" came a sarcastic voice.

"Isabella." Regina said, her voice layden with disappointment.

The princess turned around. She looked strikingly like her mother, with ebony hair and a heart-shaped face. She had dark colored eyes, like her father's.

"What Mother?" Isabella wore a tight red dress with black beading lining the abdomen.

"What are you wearing!" demanded Regina, outraged.

"What I want! I have a date!" Isabella rolled her eyes.

"Did you poison Snow White so she could not bear children?" demanded Regina.

"No. I did line her drink with a powder that _looked_ like the similiar poison." Isabella grinned at her mirrior.

"Bella. Why?" asked an exasperated Regina.

"Because I can. Now, if you would excuse me, I have somewhere to be." with that, the teenage princess pushed past her mother

MEANWHILE, IN STORYBROOKE

Charlotte Mills sat in her office, signing papers. She wore a navy pantsuit, her short black hair tucked behind her ear.

A knock came from her door. Her assistant, Johanna, poked her head through the door.

"Mayor Mills? Your daughter is here to see you." Johanna said, her red hair rolled in a bun on top of her head.

"Thank you Johanna. Send her in." Charlotte smiled.

A young teenager with straight black pigtails in a white oxford, navy sweater vest, grey pleated skirt, and black Mary Janes.

"Isabella!" Charlotte said, standing and hugging her daughter.

"Hi Mama!" Isabella planted to kisses on her mother's cheek.

"How was your day?" asked Charlotte, brushing a strand of hair out of Isabella's face.

"It was good. Ready for supper?" Isabella said.

"Okay sweetheart. Let me get my jacket." Charlotte smiled.

The two walked down the street. They saw the sheriff, Graham, the psychiatrist, Dr. Hopper, the two diner owners, Ruby and Granny, and the schoolteacher, Mary Margaret.

And Isabella smiled. All was well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Isabella sat in her throne, tapping her fingers on the armrests. It was a gift from her late father, Leopold. It was made entirely of obsidian, with emeralds set in the back.

She wore her dark curls half up half down, held back by a silver crown. She was very different. She wore dark berry colored lipstick, with heavy black eyeliner and a dark navy gown that hugged her body.

A young maid entered the throne room.

"Your mother is here." she said timidly.

"Send her in." Isabella said.

Regina entered the room, her head held high. She wore a simple grey down with a long train.

"Mother!" Isabella greeted her, rising from her throne. Regina crossed the throne room, and made her way to her daughter. She placed a kiss on Isabella's cheek.

"Isabella..." Regina sighed. "You don't have to do this."

"Mother...She's using you! Why can't you see that! She and Faux-James!" Isabella shouted.

"Lower your voice! Charming is still in danger!" Regina shushed her daughter.

"Let him die!" Isabella walked past Regina towards the window. It was huge, with a view over her kingdom.

"Bella! How can you say that?" Regina gasped. A tear came to her eye-she had thought her baby girl could be saved.

"Mother, why did you come here?" Isabella had pulled herself together, her voice falling to a monotone.

"How long have you been with Cora?" Regina asked.

"Long enough to know what Ava did to her, what Snow did to you. How do you not hate her?" Isabella demanded.

"Because I loved Leopold." Regina answered truthfully.

"Alright Mother. I'll think about trading the curse back-but don't count on it." Isabella said, swollowing her pride. She was rewarded by the look on her mom's face.

"Thank you, darling."

Later that night, Snow White lay in her bed in the palace. She was very pregnant, and Regina had demanded to stay with them. Snow had let her, Charming had encouraged it. Regina had gone to see Isabella.

Snow closed her eyes as memories began to surface to the front.

_It was their wedding day. The happiest day of her life. That morning, Regina had placed the crown on Snow's head. Had given her away._

_As the Charming and Snow had kissed, her stepsister busted into the room._

_"Well, well, well...If it isn't Snow White and...Charming." Isabella had said with disdain. She had looked different. Black leather pants, shining green tank top, leather jacket and boots...She had looked...evil._

_"Bella, what do you want?" Snow said, with despairingly._

_"Oh Snow, I come bearing gifts." Isabella smiled._

_"Why want no gift from you!" Charming spat, wrapping his arms around his wife protectively._

_"But you shall have it! My gift.." Isabella paused dramatically. "Is this day. Because soon, everything you love. Everything ALL of you love, will be taken away from you."_

_"Isabella!" Regina shouted, outraged and disappointed._

_"Mother, I'm sorry. It's my last option." Isabella said before leaving._

Snow White awoke with a start. It wasn't a dream, but a memory. A nightmare that haunted her. Her babe would be born soon, and what then?

A knock on the door made her jump. She pulled the blanket up to her chest and called out, "Who is it?"

"Your mother!" came the voice. After a beat, Regina came in.

"I saw Isabella. She said she'd think about it. I don't know." Regina sighed, taking a seat in a wooden rocking chair.

"I guess that's the best we can do." Snow said, writing her true feelings on her face.

MEANWHILE, IN STORYBROOKE

"Baby, have you seen Henry?" Charlotte called out to her daughter as she put her earrings in while coming down the stairs.

"I haven't...is he with Luke?" came back Isabella's voice.

"I don't know..." Charlotte sighed. "He's impossible. Look, I have to go. Have him text me when he gets home."

"Will do." Isabella smiled.

"Thanks babe. I love you!" Charlotte called as she left.

After a few hours, someone knocked on their door.

Isabella smiled and answered it, giddy. Maybe it was Graham.

But when Isabella answered, it was a woman. Tall, blonde, and in a red leather jacket. And she had Henry.

"Excuse me, what are you doing to my little brother!" gasped Isabella. She grabbed Henry, and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm Emma Swan. I'm Henry's birth mother."

AE:

I don't own the show. Obvi. But thanks so much for the positive responses! If you have questions, go ahead and ask. I'll do my best to answer them!

Guest: Yes. Charming is James. But he's still at risk, so Regina just refers to him as James.

Auf Wiedersehen my lovelies!


End file.
